


What a tease

by TrashforWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark is Annoying, Drama comes later, F/F, Lena and Kara are dummies, Lucy is back, She is mean but nice, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashforWayhaught/pseuds/TrashforWayhaught
Summary: Lena knew Kara Danvers is Supergirl so she purposely tease and drop hints that she knows about her best friend's secret identity. Lucy isn't very fond of this friend of Kara.





	1. Trick ass Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 gon be cute and light and Lucy is gonna coming in back with drama

Lena Luthor, having one of the brightest mind in National City, without a doubt would have solved the puzzle in seconds. Thanks to her so call “brother”, Lex, she basically inherited an entire company and hundreds of Superman’s files she did not ask for. Before Lex went off to jail, he rightfully left most of his findings to Lena and not some other alien hater with hope that she would continue his legacy. Lena of course knew another Kryptonian is in town but she did not realise it was the blond clumsy junior reporter from Catco, until Kara Danvers waltzed in her office alongside Clark Kent. Her theory was officially confirmed when the “sneaky” reporter said that she flew to L Corp on a bus upon their first interview.

As they grew closer, Lena took pride and amusement in teasing Kara about her secret identity. Seeing the Super fidget under her tease and gaze make her feel a certain way. The teasing is not only for her pleasure but she also wanted to drop hints that it is 100% okay for Kara to tell her that she is Supergirl. She did not want to push Kara but she also wanted to make Kara feel safe enough to tell her anything, from what her favourite colour is to her secret identity.  Her train of thoughts go sideways when she sees the reporter from across the room so she is also sure that she also has some kind of crush on Kara Danvers.

Lena showed up at Catco to bring Kara some lunch because she knew how hungry the blond gets when she is under stress. As she exited the elevator, the hectic pack of Catco’s employees seemed to pause whatever they were doing and literally made way for the CEO to pass by to make sure no one accidentally bump into her. Being a CEO of a billion dollar company and also a Luthor have their benefits, people tend to be intimated by her presence or even the sound of her name even when they don’t know her personally.

Only one member of staff didn’t stop and bumped straight into Lena which sent the dark hair woman backwards a few steps. Everyone gasped, scared of the horror show that was about to go down because they know better not to accidentally bump into Cat Grant or they would have to dig their own graves. However, the sudden smile on Lena’s face settled their worries so they continued to run different directions around the two women.

“Oh no I am so sorry I.. Oh Lena hey! What brings you to Catco media this fine…. Mid-day I guess”

“I came to bring you lunch since you said Catco is going crazy with deadlines nowadays”

“Oh really!?!? Wait but aren’t you like really busy like CEO busy like super busy busy?”

“Yeah.. Super busy for sure but I just wanted a break and to see you”

Pressed hard on the super but this joke seemed to flew over Kara’s head as she was too distracted by emerald eyes infront of her. The CEO saw the blankness with a little bit of awe on Kara’s face so she politely interrupted the silence by lifting the paper bag up and told Kara what she got her for lunch.

“Anyways, I should get back and be out of your hair, it looks pretty busy around here”

“NO no no I mean since you’re here you should come check out my office I repainted it myself”

Lena congratulated herself for going easier on Kara and not making another Super joke to tease the poor reporter. The colours of the walls caught her attention the second she walked through the door. She cocked an eyebrow and made blush creep up on Kara’s cheeks.

“Wow I really like the colours, it’s really you, I guess blue and red really do suit you”

“Yeah they’re my favourite colours actually, anyways how was your day, tell me all about it”

“Oh nothing much really, just emails and crunching numbers so far, nothing interesting like saving a plane or anything”

Kara thought to herself, wondering if Lena already knew and just teasing her or it is just another coincidence. The piece of food in Kara’s mouth got stuck in her throat so she choked at the specific comment. She quickly looked up to Lena to find a clue on her face that could indicate the fact that she knew but the burger in Kara’s hands dropped to her lap. She stood and pulled out another pair of jeans in one of the draw which made Lena automatically turned herself around but she did not forget to make a quick comment on it.

“Ugh lucky I keep spare clothes here”

“Why do you have spare clothes here? What are you going to pull out next? A super suit?”

That hit a nerve and Kara broke out in the most nervous laughter which got Lena in absolute awe. She cannot handle how adorable Kara is, despite being the almighty girl of steel that can hold 10,000 tons of medal over her head. Lena wondered if Kara would squirm under her rough tough but she quickly shook the thought out of her head before she could go any deeper and make things worse for herself.  Kara is getting more and more nervous but she settled her nerves and sat back down to finish the burger.

“Yeah I’m really clumsy so I keep a couple of spare clothes around just in case something … well… this happens”

Lena felt sorry for the poor blond so she eased up and only teased her for the clumsiness and cuteness rather than being specific with her secret identity. Even though, Lena was probably going way over her usual lunch break, she could not get enough of Kara Danvers. Her bright smile, full lips, yellow energy and sneaky sense of humour really lighten Lena’s mood up and she just could not say no to Kara every time she asked her to stay a little longer. Kara finally realised she should stop keeping Lena away from her office since she got a company to run after all so she walked Lena out of Catco and took her time to hug her goodbye with a quick kiss on the cheek in case they don’t see each other again for a while.


	2. Coffee Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena bumped into Kara at Noona and Kara invited Lena to meet the Superfriends and Lucy Lane

Kara’s week has not been too soft on her. An alien broke into the Fortress and caused her to lose a piece of Kryptonian’s history. James and Winn have been too busy playing vigilante, they totally forgot about game night then to add more oil into the fire, Maggie stole Alex from movie night which Kara understood but it still saddened her. Cat has been texting her here and there but she knows the woman isn’t going to come back anytime soon.

The tough week makes everything seems more irritable but thanks to Lena, she has been keeping herself calm by going to her happy place. Well technically, it is ‘seeing’ her happy place. Everything seems to just vanish whenever she is around her best friend.

“Lena Hi!”

“Kara! Hey can I get you a coffee”

Kara spotted Lena at the counter of Noona’s. Kara waltzed over, looking down at her feet trying to hide her extremely wide smile.

“Lennnaaaaaaaa Hiiiiiiiiiiii what what are you doing here…. I mean of course for coffee… what you are getting… I’ll get you a coffee … I just got my job back so I can definitely afford a coffee for my favourite person”

Finally stumbled out of her rambling to a good finish and she was quite proud. She silently thanked herself for pulling it together and looked up to lock eyes with emeralds. Lena laughed while keeping their eye contacts and took a step closer to the reporter.

“I’m sure you can Miss Danvers but I want to get you a coffee and I always get what I want”

Kara is not only awkward but she is also oblivious to Lena’s flirtation but every time it happens Kara feels butterflies in her stomach and she just has no idea why. There it was again, the shy smile and laugh then she looked down to her fingers, Lena watched carefully, examining, admiring the blonde’s traits as she smiled to herself.

“Well I better not get in your way, Princess”

Forming an O, pretending to be offended so she laughed and nudged Kara.

“Vanilla latte please”

Lena nodded and placed the order along with her own.

“Congrats on the tech test the other day by the way you did amazing and you looked great and ….. oh I mean like you looked really good in the magazine… goddamnit um.. like the lighting and .. that.. oh thank you”

Releasing a deep sign as she received her coffee from the barista.

“Slow down Kara, what’s the matter you seem a bit on edge you okay? Need your morning coffee aye”

Kara realized her behaviour and shook her head, dismissing her true feelings.

“Yeah long night, I just needa down this cup and I’ll be alright”

Not believing in Kara’s reasons but still did not question it because she didn't want to push Kara, she believed if Kara really want to talk about something she will talk about it with her.

“Anyways, back to the test, how did you find the -” 

A buzzing phone interrupted and Kara signed, preparing herself for what is coming to hit her next. Is another deadly alien roaming National City? Is James cancelling their lunch? He is a CEO of a company after all. Is Alex too busy with the DEO or Maggie to have pizza tonight? Kara’s face immediate changed when she saw the name of the caller.

“LUCY! Hey oh my god how are you why are you calling me is everything okay are you okay gosh I miss you so much you need to come visit more often”

As Kara took her call, Lena looked away to give her some privacy but she could not help but to notice how Kara’s face basically lit up when she saw the caller. The jealousy in her tone might be obvious to everyone else but to Kara it was just a simple curious question.

“Wow your mood is 100 times better, who was that”

“Oh it was Lucy, she is back in town for a week, and I just haven’t seen her for so long”

 “Lucy? I have never heard you ever mentioning her before, is she an old friend”

The strange name made Lena raised her brow. Lena was jealous of how this Lucy person can automatically make Kara smiled so wide and jumped at her name when a minute ago she was trying to fix whatever she was going through with a cup of vanilla latte.

“Yeah you probably know her, Lucy Lane, she’s an old friend and she also used to date James”

“Oh Lucy Lane, I’ve met her once at a conference”

The name did ring a bell, Lena did cross path with Lucy Lane before, once, when L Corp had a little business arrangement with the government and she had to be present at the conference and that was where she met Lucy Lane.

“You should get to know her, of course I have to introduce Lucy to my bestfriend”

The word bestfriend lifted Lena’s lips into a smile and she nodded in agreement.

“Introduce? Like over dinner or something?”

Kara thought for a moment and decided that it was time for the Superfriends to reunite for a hangout at the bar and that would be a great time for the rest of them to also get to know Lena. 

“Hm.. How about drinks tonight? At the dive bar. Everyone will be there so you will get to know everyone as well, what do you think?”

Lena was obviously anxious about this hangout arrangement but she could not say no to a very happy Danvers right now, or maybe ever, so going against what her guts tell her to, she accepted the invite.

“And don’t worry I won’t leave you alone with them, I’ll always be right next to you”

Kara moved closer and rubbed up and down Lena’s upper arm. Lena smiled at the contact so she moved forward and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek to say thank you.

“Okay I’ll see you tonight at….”

Waiting for Kara to finish her sentence with a time.

“Can you do 8?”

Purposely tilted her head with puppy dog eyes, hoping Lena would be free by then.

“I can do 8 for you”


	3. a Lane and a Luthor walked into a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Lena don't get along very well

8:15 PM

“Lena is a little late but when she gets here you guys better treat her well or I’ll break you”

Ending the threat with the sunniest smile but she was surprised by Lena’s voice behind her

“Why are you breaking people, did someone steal your food? Sorry I was late, I was too busy saving a plane, let me get you guys a round to apologise”

She hugged Kara a bit too tight but Kara did not mind. Everyone was watching their interaction and loudly cheered when Lena offered. Maggie gave her a thumb up for approval and Alex patted the seat next to her, inviting Lena to come sit between her and Kara. While Winn mouthed to Lena a thank you and got up to get the beers, Lena slumped down into the seat. Kara could detect the tiredness in Lena’s action and eyes so she moved in closer and started to rub Lena’s back then shoulders.

“Long day at the office huh”

Lena did not verbally respond, she just nodded and started to look around the table. Her eyes stopped at Maggie because there was something about the woman's facial expression that she did not fully understand.

“Hey hey Luthor, snap out of it, this is MY girlfriend, you can have James”

Alex jokingly called her out for the still gaze on the agent’s girlfriend but Lena could not help but to quickly respond with something witty back.

“Or Kara”

The response got Alex turning her head fully to Lena with furrowed eyebrows which made everyone bursted out in laughter. Lucy has been watching the interactions in silence and she finally spoke up when they made eye contact.

“Lena Luthor? Lucy Lane, I think we’ve met before”

Lena automatically straightened herself up and offered a hand for Lucy to shake

“Lena, please and yeah at the conference, I’m glad you remembered”

Shaking her hand with a strong grip Lucy continued. 

“How could I forget a pretty face?”

Not that Lucy doesn’t find Lena attractive but it is also the fact that she is the sister of whom tried to kill her brother in law so the face is very recognisable to Lucy. Lena thought for a second that Lucy would make a great competition but she snapped herself out of it, denying her feelings for her best friend. Winn came back with a bunch of beers for the whole group so they started to talk among one another with a beer in hand. Lena was immersed in a bioengineer conversation with Alex and Maggie which gave Kara the chance to catch up more with Lucy so she moved to sit next to Lucy which divided Lena’s attention.

She was still very much in the conversation but she was also keeping half an eye on Kara from across the table. Lucy made a joke that got Kara laughing so hard, she held onto her stomach and rested her head on Lucy’s shoulder. That immediately got Lena’s attention, all she could think about was how close Kara and Lucy are and how cheerful Kara seems around Lucy. Lena missed Kara’s company so she made eye contact with her in hope she would decide to come back. Kara could somehow sense the desperation in Lena’s eyes so she came back over and started a group conversation.

Winn made a comment on Red Kryptonite which put a frown on Kara’s face as she remembered how painful it was to realise the things she had done under its influence. Lena saw the frown so she asked if Kara was okay because she was just beaming over monopoly just 5 minutes ago. Kara answered with a forced smile. 

“Supergirl did some horrible things when she was under its impact”

“So? No one is perfect Kara, it is okay”  

This might go over Kara’s head because she was too caught up with her own memories, James and Winn were distracting Maggie and Alex with cool party tricks but it caught Lucy's attention straight away. Since the moment the Luthor got here, she has been making Super jokes and puns that seem to be very amusing and entertaining to the rest of the Superfriends but they didn’t really sit right with Lucy. Now this comment basically confirmed her theory on Lena Luthor knowing Supergirl’s identity. Lena did not refer to Supergirl at all, she was essentially comforting Kara which means she knows Kara is Supergirl.

Lucy’s smile and delight had disappeared from her face. She was staring or technically glaring at Lena Luthor and tried her best to be subtle about it. Winn saw an ex in the bar and changed the conversation to relationships which got everyone engaged and sharing. They talked about the history between Lucy and James and Kara which got Kara fidgeting with a blush. Winn told them about his ex and how the relationship ended. Alex and Maggie obviously had to spill the entirety of how their relationship started which got everyone in awed.

It is not that Lena does not want to share her personal experience with the group but she just doesn’t have much to tell so she did not speak at all and listened to every story carefully. Kara was the last to speak about her experience with love and from the sound of it, she too never really had any luck with it. Lena could not help but to think about how right she would treat Kara Danvers if she was her girlfriend. She could literally never say no to her, treat her like a queen and Kara would probably get whatever she wants. Alex being the bigger sister, comforted her with kindness which got everyone else to follow.

“Hey don’t give me that frown, you’ll find someone as amazing as you are”

“Yeah Kara! Love will find ya and it will hit you like a WAH BOW”

“Yeah Kara, don’t you worry, you’re Kara Danvers”

“The right person will show up eventually so don’t worry too much about it Kara and if anyone try to hurt you, I will make sure their life is a living hell”

The last one was from non-other than the feisty Lucy Lane who threw that comment indirectly directly at Lena, who was sitting opposite from her. She glanced over to Lena when she said it which gave Lena a weird feeling in her stomach.

“That’s okay Kara while you’re waiting you’ll always have me”

Lena said as a whisper while putting her hand on Kara's back. She didn’t want anyone else to hear it other than Kara because she isn’t the type to show public affection, especially in front of a bunch of people she just met.

“Um no, that’s not a good idea”

Lucy blurted out as she caught exactly what Lena said to Kara ‘privately’, those lip read training sessions do really pay off. The blunt statement silenced the group as they were not quite sure what just happened. 

“Excuse me?”

“Lena, why don’t you join me to grab another round”

Everyone cheered rather quietly as they were still confused of what was going on between the two. Lena was more than confused but she understood that Lucy wanted to speak to her privately. Lena stayed silent to give Lucy the space to speak up but she didn’t do so until they reached the bar counter, far away from the Superfriends and especially Kara’s ears.

“Kara is one of my closest friend and I don’t like the idea of you being around her”

Lucy being herself, straight forward and blunt got Lena widening her eyes and unconsciously took a step back from the offensive declaration. She was exhausted and sure that a Luthor raging in an alien bar will not end well for anyone so she swallowed and met the shorter woman’s eyes.  

“Lucy, whatever you heard about me, I can assure you that I have no bad intentions, Kara is my friend too and I really do care for her”

“Stay away from Kara, you do her no good”

“You don’t know me and you might think that I’m not good enough for her but I really would do anything to make her happy”

“I don’t trust you”

Ending their conversation with simple 4 words and Lucy walked back to the table before Lena could really rebut or question it. Beers posed as a distraction from their obvious tension at the table after the reveal of displeasure.

“Thank you for the drinks Lena we really appreciate it”

Kara leaned in to kiss Lena on the cheek as a thank you which got everyone else at the table raising eyebrows and eye widening but no one really give it a second thought because they know Kara is an affectionate person. Including Lucy, but the idea of Kara being close to the Luthor upset her because she remembers the last time a Super got close to a Luthor, the alien nearly lost his life. Lucy’s face turned cold blank and she became more blunt. 

“That’s the least she can do”

“Excuse me?”

“For everything your family has done, getting drinks is the least you could do”

“I am not my family and you are ridiculous”

The Superfriends did not know what to do, to be on Lucy’s prejudice side and upset Kara and her friend whom they just met or be on Lena’s bitter side and upset Lucy. The defensive statements being thrown back and forth brought silence upon everyone else at the table, including Kara, as she was just as confused of what was happening so she had to quickly come up with a solution. 

“Oh look at that, it’s late Lena, you must be exhausted, I’ll take you home”

Everyone immediately agreed and excused themselves to go home. Winn left to meet up with Lyra, James offered to take Lucy home, Alex and Maggie moved to the pool table and Lena headed straight for the door, left Kara to catch up behind. Lena might be able to hide her emotions under her almighty CEO exterior but Kara could see how upset Lena was because of the heated argument so she thought a little comforting was needed.

“Do you want to come over and we can talk about it”

“If that’s what you want”


	4. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena got more upset and stormed out

Kara only started to speak when they sat next to each other at the kitchen’s counter.

“So do you want to talk about it, what happened there?”

Something in Kara’s tone made it sound like Lena was the one at fault but she was sure Kara would not blame her for this, not when Lucy was being extremely unfair.

“I honestly don’t know what happened, one minute she was charming and polite then the second she saw me getting anywhere near you, she started to attack me for my family’s sins but I think I have gotten enough of that from other people”  

“I am just as confused and I have not seen you this angry before, I’ll talk to Lucy later I am so sorry Lena but you also shouldn’t lash out like that in an alien bar, no offence but that doesn’t seem like a very good idea for a Luthor”  

“Then you shouldn’t have brought a Luthor to an alien bar. Sorry for the inconvenience”

“Lena, that’s not...”

She got up from the stool just as Kara reached out to hold her hand and left the apartment as fast as she can, before Kara could catch a glimpse of the tears that were rolling down her rosy cheeks. Kara sat in place, dumbstruck, replaying the whole situation in her head to filter out what she might had said wrong to make Lena more upset. Reminding herself to have a word with Lucy tomorrow morning to hopefully sort this out as she was deadly afraid of losing her best friend.

                                                                                                                               ~

At the DEO. 

“Lucy!”

Kara called out from behind to the co-director of the DEO who were focusing on the screens in front of her. For someone with superspeed, Kara only walked with heavy stumps towards director Lane.

“What happened last night?”

Lucy looked straight into Kara’s eyes and saw her how oblivious she really was so she pulled the Super into an empty computer room nearby and sat her down.

“Do you realise that Lena Luthor knows you’re Supergirl?”

“She knows? Since when? Wait so? Doesn’t mean you should be mean to her, we were just hanging out, she’s my best friend, and she got off work early for me… and well to meet you”

“Kara, Lex was Clark’s friend too and look what happened, she is probably organising some kind of Luthor’s plan right now as we speak, do you know how dangerous she is Kara, why are you being so careless”

Being best friends with Lena Luthor does come with the fact that she has to go through so many conversations like this. First it was Alex then J’onn, Winn, James then Maggie and now Lucy, she cannot wait for Kal’s turn. This fired something in Kara that she doesn’t understand, just like the time when nobody believe that Lena wasn’t guilty of kryptonite possession.

“Lucy, she is not her brother nor her family, she is my best friend”

“Kara! Do you know what she would do to you if you let your guard down?! And the fact that her mother is still out there, free, running Cadmus, they could…”

Lucy’s rant was interrupted by a loud crash that was caused by a very frustrated and upset Kryptonian. The computers were broken on the floor, in pieces, as the tables collapsed under the fist of Supergirl.

“Stop! Just stop it! Being Lena’s friend is one of the best things that had ever happened to me! She is so important to me Lucy! I really trust her with all my heart! I lo...”

She lowered her voice and tried to become more stable before she continued.

“She has always been there for me, brought me soup when I got sick that one time I blew out my power, filled my office with my favourite flowers, and brought me to my favourite buffet when she knew I was feeling down, she has literally done nothing wrong, she single-handedly saved every alien in National City and even sent her own mother to jail. How would you feel if people held things your father has done against you? I promise you Lucy, she has the kindest heart and definitely doesn’t have any bad intentions with me”

Even though, everything around her has basically fallen onto the ground as they broke apart, Lucy stood tall and stared back at Kara with guilt. She realised that this friendship is something special, something very important to Kara Danvers, something that sworn family grudge cannot get in between.

“Kara I am so sorry, I didn’t… I… You know what I will go and apologise right now”

                                                                                           ~

“Ms Luthor, Lucy Lane doesn’t have an appointment but she claims that she really need to speak to you”

Lena could hear Jess over the com and she buried her head into both hands.

“Tell her I’m bu..”

Before Lena could excuse herself from another fight with Lucy, the com was being taken over by her.

“Lena, please I am here to apologise”

Lena did not reply, she just released a deep breath which Lucy understood as come in and get it over and done with so she strode into the CEO’s office with an apological smile.

“Lena listen, I am so sorry for my behaviour the other night, Kara is one of my closest friend and I just couldn’t help but to be defensive cause I thought you were going to hurt her somehow”

“Hurt her? She is my best friend Lucy, why would I ever hurt her, I care so much for Kara”

“I know you know Kara is Supergirl girl Lena and yes I did find it hard to trust you at first but Kara convinced me that you are more than your family and I am sorry for judging you on their merits”

“Oh you thought I was an actual threat”

Lightbulbs started to switch on in Lena’s head as she understood the situation. Lucy on the other hand was a bit confused of Lena’s response.

“An actual threat? What did you think it was?”

“I thought you were jealous cause I was flirting with Kara and okay to be honest I was a bit kind of maybe a little jealous of the way Kara beamed up when she saw your name on her phone”

Lucy laughed and shook her head.

“Oh Lena, Kara is a wonderful girl but no we’re just good friends… You know if you really like her you should tell her before it’s too late”

“But I don’t think Kara like me like that though and I really don’t want to ruin this friendship, please don’t say anything to her”

“Okay do what you want but just know that you won’t know unless you tried. I have seen the way she acts around you, so I wouldn’t say you don’t have a chance”

Jess interrupted the makeup session with a knock on the door, notifying Lena that her appointment with the market supervisor was in 10 minutes. Lucy got the clue and excused herself with a warm smile and trusting gaze. Before she close the door behind her she turned her head to Lena, who was sitting back down in her seat behind the table and spoke.

“And by the way, you have my 100% blessing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I should write more chapters after this so let me know in the comments.  
> if yes then next chapter would probably be Lucy encouraging and setting Lena up to confess her feelings.


	5. A Note

Hey guys! You've convinced me and another chapter is on its way, I'm just quite busy with school work atm so hopefully I'll finish it in a couple of days :) And for those who was disappointed with Chapter 4, I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna drag the fight out to be something bigger than it should be I'll try to do better next chap :D 

Chapter 5 Teaser: 

Lucy has finally convinced Lena to confess her feelings but how will things go when Clark Kent decided to pay a visit to National City. 


	6. What have you done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so so so sorry for the late update :( I've been so busy and this is probably full of mistakes because I tried to finish it 2 am

Returning to the DEO with the brightest smile anyone has ever seen on Lucy Lane’s face, Supergirl could not help but to notice it straight away.

“How did it go? What did she say? Is she still mad? Oh Rao you better be smiling cause you apologised and you guys are best friends now or…”

“Yeah she accepted my apology”

She said with a proud nod but also a cheeky smirk.

“But will she accept your apology for not telling her you’re Supergirl?”

Lena is too kind and smart to get angry over something like that as she also understood that Kara being a Super and her being a Luthor would mean that there are definitely secrets floating around. Deep down, Lucy knew this but she just wanted to give Lena a chance to talk to Kara and she hoped that the dummy with the crush would confess her feelings when she has the opportunity to.  

“You should really go talk to her about it and before you can do that can I have Lena’s number? I forgot to ask when I was there and just curious, what do you think of Katie Mcgrath the one that played Morgana in Merlin?”  

Thanks to being good friends for a while, Kara is now used to Lucy asking random questions at weird times so she handed Lucy her phone to view the number and automatically answered truthfully without a doubt.

“Oh she’s so gorgeous, her jawline, her accent and her eyes oh Rao I could literally get lost in those eyes. Actually they’re like your eyes Lucy, but greener… She’s so genuine and beautiful I could eat her for breakfast. Anyways bye Luce! I gotta go, Snapper is probably already tearing Catco apart tryna look for me and thank you so much for trusting Lena, I really appreciate it”

Lucy laughed to herself as she watched Kara took off to the sky towards National City. Lucy isn’t surprised of how gay Kara really is, she just found it extremely adorable how oblivious Kara is to her feelings. She pulled out her phone from the back pocket and shot out a text to her new friend Lena Luthor, telling her she should definite talk to Kara about the little crush she has in capitals ‘DEF TELL HER’ without really mentioning that Kara might also likes girls as well.

~

It was fate when Lucy accidentally bumped into Lena at Noona’s once again the very next day. They happily sat down and began with asking about the wellbeing of one another. They weren’t exactly best friends but friendly enough to have a light conversation before heading back to work. The only common thing that kept the conversation going was Kara Danvers which turned a CEO into a flustering mess. She was quite embarrassed to blush this much in front of Lucy Lane but she really could not help it. All those years trying to hide her emotions at all cost, she slipped up when Kara Danvers was centre of a topic.

“So I heard Kara is writing another report on you, I feel like 100 articles aren’t really enough for her, I’m not even sure if Snapper assigns the assignments on the last Luthor anymore, I think she just really want to talk to you”

Even though, Lucy has not known Lena for long but from what she has seen and heard, she really does trusts Lena with a small caution in the back of her head. Lucy, being one of Kara’s closest friend, there is no doubt she wants to see Kara happy. Seeing her with Lena, however, she seemed more than just happy. She was relaxed, pleased, treasured and more importantly, cared for. Lena Luthor really does care for her, alien or not. She was dropping hints here and there to encourage the Luthor but it seemed like Lena really didn’t have any luck with confidence to do something with those hints. She let out a small laugh and shoved the coffee cup in her face so the other woman doesn’t see her ridiculously wide smile underneath.

“Yeah, I guess perks of being best friend with the CEO of a company, you will always get the first story of anything new that is happening”

A ringtone from a phone on the table startled the blushing woman but put a grin on Lucy’s face. She jerked her left brow up at Lena, telling her she should probably pick that up. Lena blushed even harder against her pale skin and it could be clearly seen from across the room so she immediately grabbed her phone and left the table to pick up.

“Hey Kara, sorry I didn’t answer your text yesterday, I was rather quite busy, is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah everything is fine, I just really need to talk to you and I really rather do it face to face”

“You can stop by tomorrow and we can talk over lunch?”

“Sounds good to me, thank you, I’ll see you then, and please I beg you no kale this time too”

Returning to the table with her fingers fidgeting with her phone. Before she could excuse herself, Lucy asked

“Important client?”

“Oh it was Kara, she wants to talk”

“Woop, sounds serious, prepare yourself, anyways I better head back or I’ll be fired”

“Oh yeah I should head back too, good seeing you”

During the walk back to L Corp, about 100 scenarios had been scripted and replayed in Lena’s mind and she needed them to build up the confidence to tell Kara that she might be, slightly, maybe in love with her. More material like what Lucy has told her earlier was added and she could not help but to feel butterflies, wildly flying in her stomach. She thought to herself as she entered her office, ‘Maybe she feels the same way and is telling me that she likes me more than just a friend’, ‘Maybe she is finally going to kiss me’, ‘Maybe she thinks I’m straight cause of what happened with Jack’, ‘Maybe she just wants to apologise for what happened the other night’, ‘Or maybe she realised how difficult it is to be friends with a Luthor and just wants everything to stop’.

‘WORK!’ She reinforced the solution in her mind to drown the poisonous thoughts out before they could upset her or ruin the rest of her day. She buried her head into paperwork until a ding came from her phone, displaying Kara’s name with a love heart emoji, reminding her that they have a lunch date tomorrow. Her thoughts automatically switched from numbers and quantum physics to the junior reporter from Catco. All she could really think of right now is how beautiful Kara’s hair falls and curls, how dreamingly blue her eyes are, how safe she feels when she’s in her arms as she promised to always protect her no matter what and how lonely and empty she felt before Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor did not go to sleep that night until she was satisfied with the speech she carefully constructed in her head.

~

“Hey sorry! I’m just 5 minutes away I’ll be in your office in a tick!”

Kara spoke loudly as harsh rushes of wind tried to compete with her voice through the phone. Lena realised she was on Supergirl’s duty so she relaxed and told herself she got more time to prepare.

“Yeah that’s fine Kara take your time, I’m sure whatever you’re doing is important”

Just as she ended her sentence, a knock on the door got her to her feet and revealed a very rushed Kara Danvers. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail or bun but in a slight bundle of mess that Lena thought was utterly adorable. She tried to flatten her hair multiple times while walking towards Lena, slowly, trying to give Lena her space.

“So Lena listen, I know I should’ve told you this earlier but I was just scared, Lena I … Well I guess it’s easier if I show you to confirm I guess”

Lena watched as Kara lifted her both hands up and her heart skipped a beat as she thought of what was going to happen next. ‘Oh what is going on is she going to kiss me?’

“Wait Kara, since you’re telling me I think I should be totally honest with you too…. I hm… I really li….”

A swoop of wind interrupted the speech and suddenly, Lena disappeared, right infront of Kara’s very eyes. She was more than confused and could not process what just happened so she blinked a few times, thinking it could be somehow bring Lena back to where she was standing, right infront of her, an arm length away.

“Kara! What were you thinking!? Are you okay?!”

“Kal-el!? What are you doing here? Where is Lena Luthor? Did you see who take her?”

Clark posed with his arms folded across his chest and the Zor-el crest as he started to pace around Kara. Shaking his head in disgust and scanned the room with x-ray vision.

“I took her. Don’t worry she is at somewhere that she can’t hurt neither of us”

“Are you kidding me!? What did she do!? Why are you locking her up. Kal-el she is my friend! What have you done, oh Rao how did you even know I was here”

“Lucy mentioned that you are talking to Lena Luthor at her office and I got news from Metropolis that Cadmus is planning on incorporating with L-Corp for new anti-alien weapons, that’s why I’m here and if I didn’t get here on time …”

He didn’t finish but just shook his head with disappointment instead as he, once, too believed that Lena Luthor isn’t as bad as her brother turned out to be.

“I am so sick of this, Kal-el, please we just went through this with Lucy, even she trusts Lena, and they’re friends now”

“Kara, Lex and I used to be friends, best friends even, Lena Luthor cannot be trusted this easily!”

He said with a harsh tone to strengthen his point of the argument, however, it just made Kara more frustrated.

“Kal-el! I swear to Rao, if you do not return her I’ll tear this Earth apart to find her”

Clark has not been around that often but he would always visit whenever he can so he does know a little about his big cousin but he has never ever seen Kara this angry before and to be completely honest, it did scare him a little. However, the intimidation could not overcome the Luthor’s legacy so he stayed convinced that Lena Luthor is up to no good no matter how close their friendship is. Kara flew off because if she stared just a little harder, heat vision would be activated.

Supergirl flew around for hours and hours, trying to look for Lena Luthor, her best friend. From National City to Metropolis, the fortress to Chicago, New York to California. She flew everywhere she could but there is absolutely no luck in finding Lena in her state of mind right now. By the time she got back to National City, it was already dark. She roughly landed in a big park space with a fountain to listen to the water movement to calm herself while trying to think of another solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark tryna fuck shit up cause he got trust issues yall. Well can anyone guess what the solution is ? :D


	7. Super strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! and yes some of you already guessed what is going to happen hahaha the water fountain gave it away huh. This chapter is basically violence but the next will be soft i promise. This is my second fic so please let me know what you like and don't like. Thanks guys!

With Lena’s wellbeing in mind, she could not calm down. The water movement and noise did not work, not right now, not when all she could really think about is how stupid Kal el was. Only because she was in a public space so she could not scream to release some tension at the top of her lungs or it would look extremely terrifying for humans. That’s the kind of sight that would notify the DEO and J’onn would not be very happy about it. Kara was more than tired, she was extremely exhausted, crying and flying around for hours without a snack really got her body drained so she slumped her face into both hands and held it there for a while to collect her thoughts. A loud familiar thud got Kara’s immediately tenser, she noticed her cousin walking towards her but she did not acknowledge it as she buried her face deeper into her palms.

“Supergirl! Where have you been, I’ve been looking everywhere for you, we need to talk, Lena Luthor is definitely a valuable suspect and I don’t think you understand but she’s incredibly dangerous, I need you to tell me if she has said anything suspicious to you in the past month and …”

His voice, his scent, the sound of his boots, his tone, how he was talking about Lena, her best friend, the woman she lo… has a crush on. She snapped her neck up and tears are already rolling down both cheeks. The new sight stunted the approaching man of steel so he stopped in place and held out a hand to Kara, signalling the girl to get up and come to him but Kara just stared instead.

“Supergirl, I know you’re upset but there is more to Lena than just a pretty face. She is her mother’s daughter after all and just a reminder that her mother runs Cadmus and I’m quite sure they’re working together. Atleast now they can have a little delay in their plan”

Kara’s face eventually turned unreadable, blank, plain, emotionless as tears started to dry up and suddenly Supergirl was out of sight.

“How dare you?!”

Superman’s back hit the floor hard just when the sentence ended. Kara launched towards him at such a speed even the man of steel could not comprehend. The slam was not tough but the punch that followed brought a crying noise out of Clark. The Super was kneeling over the other when she stared right into his eyes and grumbled.

“Where. Is. Lena”

Still barely any emotion showed upon the flushing cheeks and widen eyes but he can hear it in her tone. The anger, the sadness, the true Kara.

“Kara, don’t you understand? She’s b..”

Kara delivered another punch to his other side, stopping him from uttering another bad word about the Luthor. Noone would ever thought she has it in her but she stood back up, carrying him up by the neck and held him in the air while she threatened with desperation.

“WHERE IS LENA LUTHOR”

Superman did not response as he was too busy, struggling with the tight grip on his throat. With no answer, she threw him across the park, onto a Honda nearby. The crushed car was expected as he roughly landed on it, head first. Lucky no one was inside because it exploded after Supergirl jumped and landed straight onto Superman’s torso. The loud crash and yelling, without a doubt, attracted civilians who were nearby so some individuals reported the noise to the police while others ran towards it. Some even got the guts to start filming it but eventually got too scared to stay so they ran to safety. The NYPD was notified and the station became busier than ever as police officers bumped into each other, rushing to prepare for combat. They were not only terrified but some did not even want to go out there. Being in the middle of a Super fight is a death wish that no human ever asks for, well except Lillian and Lex Luthor.  

“Supergirl stop!”

She picked him up again by the shoulder and flew off with him. In the middle of the sky just metres off of the ground, she asked once again, holding a beat up Clark close.

“Tell me where my best friend is”

Even though Supergirl is speaking in costume, Clark can feel a very angry Kara underneath, this is the true Kara Zor el Danvers, the one that lost her home planet, and the one that is about to lose her best friend but he just shook his head and gave up on responding. He figured no matter what he says right now will not help so he tried to break free instead. He reached for her hand on his shoulder and kicked her in the stomach to achieve freedom from the frightening hold. He quickly turned away to fly back to the ground but with a little help from Kara, he was once against slammed down fast into the small pool below, located in the centre of the park.

“Kara calm down, let’s talk about this, we shouldn’t be fighting like this”

They both stood up from the water, soaking wet, Kara used this opportunity to flick him with wet hair for upper hand distraction then threw another bone crushing punch at his chest, directly on the iconic crest. He knew he must fight back to be able to walk away from this if lucky, half alive, so he started to block and throw back punches at Kara, using all his strength.

The NYPD only died down after everyone let out a deep breath when they found out that the ‘FBI’ has put down strict orders for all personnel to stand down and let them handle this themselves. Maggie, however, knew she should assist Alex at the DEO to help deal with this mess so she immediately excused herself and head straight to the park.  

“Alex, baby, I’m on my way, oh wait no meet me there, it’s quicker”

“Yeah hey are you okay?? I’m already on my way so I’ll see ya then”

The two girls met in the middle and ran to the park with one another, even though this is a serious matter, they were running hand in hand to ensure the other was there with them. Stopped at the bashed up site, they were in shock to witness the crumbling surroundings and flashes of heat visions, fire from cars and vague images of Supergirl and Superman all over the sky.  

“So…. You brought a knife to a gun fight? No back up, no kryptonite suit? This is how we going to die? Aw together?”

The teasing tone of Maggie got Alex into a grin and she waved her hand to dismiss the serious topic and explained without looking away from the fight, still trying to keep up.

“Yeah, J’onn said we shouldn’t make a scene in public, especially when we basically don’t exist. Plus this is a family matter after all, he believes that I can talk Kara out of it”

The two girls stepped back a few steps from the fight as the Super once again landed back onto the ground, in the small pool of water. Alex’s mouth shaped an O when Superman threw 3 punches at Kara’s face and one big one at her stomach which sent her tumbling backwards. Maggie held onto her girlfriend’s hand as they watched on.

“Hey dummies! Are you guys done yet?! This is getting way out of hand!”

“Guys! Stop! I..”

Alex threw both hands in the arm and shook her head in defeat as she figured the cousins are too caught up in the company of one another to even realise that the two people just arrived were watching and yelling at them. Before Alex could try screaming at these dummies again, Supergirl got up from kneeling and directed her heat vision towards Clark. Him dodging the deadly glare meant that the area behind him has been completely destroyed but Kara just kept going until the vision caught him in the chest and pinned him against the pole nearby.

“Supergirl! Stop this! Right now!”

“Come on guys I have a date tonight and I really don’t wanna spend it like this”

Kara went for his ribs and Clark came back with a blow to the head. When both of the Supers are down, the two girls finally got the cue to come closer and observed their surroundings. They stopped in their path when both of the Supers once again stood back up but from the look of Kara, she had enough of it so she quickly launched forward and used her best stand to throw the sturdiest punch from below to his chin which sent Clark Kent, Superman flying upwards and gravity dragged his body to the hard ground as he was not conscious to catch himself.

 “Oh gosh did she really knock him out? I will never argue with her ever again, if I ever break your heart, please just kill me before she does”

Glared at a terrified Maggie then she strode towards her sister but softened her steps when she was too close. She stepped over the unconscious body of Superman and reached both hands up for Kara to jump in for a hug, Alex knew it was needed. Kara tried her best to drag her drained out body towards her sister and she fell into the embrace. Alex caught her and lowered both of them down and Maggie hugged the two sisters from behind for more support.

“He wouldn’t tell me Alex, I hate him, I hate him so much, Lena must be so scared right now, I can’t fi…”

All the crying, screaming, punching, throwing, catching, slamming and heat vision finally caught up to her and her body finally gave in and she too, became unconscious. Alex didn’t say anything which Maggie understood as her being extremely upset so she helped Alex up with her sister in her hands and escorted the two back to the DEO. Maggie with her hands free, grabbed the phone in Alex’s back pocket and dialled.

“Winn, it’s Maggie, I need some of your agents to bring Superman back to the DEO, he is.. well.. no.. he cannot fly there.. he’s bit lifeless at the moment okay bye!”


	8. Convince me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who wanted more violence to get the words out of Clark! hahaha hope you still enjoy this chapter though :) Let me know what you think.

Kara was the first to joint up from the sunbed, recognising the environment she released the tension in her shoulders. Looking over, she mouthed an O as she witnessed a lifeless Clark but she can still hear his heart beating so she let out a breath and stumbled towards his bed. Alex watched over the monitor and ran straight to the medical bay for Kara. Alex came in time to catch Kara half way as she lost strength of her legs and fell to her knees. She helped Kara up and sat her back onto her bed.

“Hey hey easy there, you just woke up, how you feeling”

“Much better, what happened?”

“Well, a quick recap, you guys fought in a public park, basically tore the place apart, DEO agents spent hours trying to secure the place and fix it up super quick, no civilians were hurt, no police officers were hurt but Superman definitely got his ass handed to him and when I got to you, you only said a couple of words and passed out too so there is that”

“I am so sorry Alex, I was so angry, I still am, Rao, I need to go find Lena, Clark is a butt but can you please take care of him and make sure he wakes up”

“What is going on what happened? Kara, I have never seen you like this, not even when you were on Red Kryptonite and no no, you’re not going anywhere until I know for sure you’re okay, come here”

“Ugh Clark can tell you when he wakes up”

She rolled her eyes but did what she was told because she knew Alex would never let her out of her sight until she is 100% sure. She let Alex do every test possible to see how much she has recovered and the result was rather pleasing. Alex knew she could not hold Supergirl back if she really wants to leave so she kissed her on the forehead and nodded, showing her approval for Kara to fly off. Clark rose from the bed 2 hours later with the worst headache he has ever experienced. Alex did not look away from her computer and spoke.

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty”

“Where’s Kara”

“She has gone off to find Lena, now you want to tell me what happened back there? I have never seen her like this before, what have you done?”

“I got news from sources in Metropolis that L Corp is working closely with Cadmus so I rushed here to find Kara in Lena Luthor’s office and they were standing rather too close to be friendly so I … er.. took Lena Luthor and placed her in a safe place until we figure out what is going on between L Corp and Cadmus”

“Oh no, you kidnapped Lena Luthor!? What were you thinking Clark?! She’s the CEO of a multibillion dollar company, we can’t just kidnap her, we once kidnapped Maxwell Lord and it did not turn out well. And why would you do something like that, did you know that she’s Kara’s best friend? You touched the wrong Luthor, Clark, you’re lucky she didn’t have much to eat yesterday or you wouldn’t be sitting here right now”

She walked out of the bay, shaking her head, going straight to the command centre to speak with J’onn about this issue. Clark sat there stunned, remembering what happened in the park, thinking about what Alex just said and why Kara was so upset that her eyes were tired of tears. Lucy emerged behind the glass door with a glass of water which brought a smile that did not quite reach his eyes to his face. She handed him the water and sat infront of him.

“Lucy, hey, visiting for the week?”

“Yeah, I am the co-director of the DEO after all, have to check up every now and then, and I do have other business here in National City to resolve”

“I assume you know what happened and here to tell me what I have done wrong”

“Clark, I heard what happened, I would ask if you’re okay but you kinda deserve it, listen to me, you’re my brother in law and I know what happened with the Luthor was a disaster, but Lena, she’s just different, she’s genuine, she cares for Kara, she saved millions of people and did you know she runs the Luthor’s hospital and often visit the children there”

“But the rumours I discovered …”

“No just listen, I know it’s hard, it was hard for me to trust her at first, but look at me, here I am, defending the woman to Superman. Don’t do this for anyone else, do this for Kara and return her”

Lucy smiled and hoped her words have gotten to him so she hugged him goodbye and wished him full recovery. Superman once again sat in place and thought to himself for an hour before he decided to get back on his feet and leave the DEO before they could lock him up for kidnapping a civilian. He now figured he can’t base his action on some rumours and potentially fake news so he hunted the Super friends down one by one at their job to ask about the Luthor. James was the first one he visited and the acting CEO could not be happier to see his best friend in person. The weather conversation immediately turned into a discussion about Kara and Lena Luthor.

“You know, not as Superman’s best friend but as an individual, I actually admire Lena Luthor. She’s intelligent and has the biggest heart in National City. It’s sad that some people can’t see that over her family’s legacy. She has really put everything she has into making L Corp a better good. Yes I have done a lot of research on her when she first moved her and more research when she became close with Kara. She built a school for kids with disability and donated hundreds of thousands to Elderly homes every year. These aren’t on the news because she hid it from them, from us. Plus, Lena cares for Kara so much I mean she’s the CEO of a company but I always see her around Catco bringing Kara lunch, taking care of her, makes Kara smile more than anyone else could and I too believe that there is so much good in her”

The next was Maggie Sawyer and this old friend was not as happy to see Clark’s face at the NYPD. She ushered him into a private room in case if they need to talk about something Super related.

“What are you doing here, don’t you have a plane to catch or something?”

“Maggie listen, I know we had our past with the bats and you dated one but I did introduce you to the alien bar so you owe me one”  

“Spill it anti bat”

“Okay I’ll make it short, I took Lena Luthor because I thought she was a threat but now I’m doubting my decision, what do you think”

“You took who!? Oh gosh is that why you guys were fighting to the death before? You really pushed the final button on Kara huh. Well I arrested her once but it was false charges and she let it slide like it didn’t happen, we even make jokes about it sometimes when she hangs out with Kara. From what I’ve seen, she’s an incredible person, I would date her if she was my type, don’t tell Alex I said that or I’ll have to move back to Metropolis before she kills me”

“Promise promise”

“And do you know how thoughtful she is towards Kara? If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought she has a thing for Kara. Everytime Kara is in a good mood, it’s because of her, she fills her office with flowers, she speaks to Kara like she genuinely cares for the girl you know”

Last but not least, Winn Schott and Alex Danvers. The two agents were at the DEO so Superman returned to the department expecting an arrest. He landed at the door and just like he thought, J’onn was already there waiting, so were 30 other fully armed agents. He knew there is no use in resisting since he wanted to be here to talk to Winn and Alex anyways so he accepted the arrest and happily stayed in the kryptonite imbedded glass jail. Before J’onn leaves, he requested to speak with Agent Schott and Danvers. J’onn didn’t argue, he just agreed as he thought Alex and Winn could get some information out of him and hopefully save Lena Luthor and calm a very messy Kara Danvers. They first tried to interrogate him but nothing seems to work while all he wanted was to negotiate.

“Answer my question and I’ll tell you where Lena Luthor is”

Winn looked at Alex and she stared back at him then nodded to give him approval to speak to the prisoner. Even though, they didn’t understand why Clark is asking this but they answered truthfully anyways.

“Well Lena Luthor is one of the greatest mind in National City, you probably heard about the work she has done with the children hospital and oh did you know that I worked with her to create the device to disable the alien weapons in that attack that one time, she’s so cool, she literally saved all of us, including Superigrl. Kara basically loves her, she has told me this many many times, everything is Lena did this, Lena did that, so annoying but she deserves the praise though, she really is an amazing person”

“I agree and Clark, you’re family, but you’re never really around and you don’t get to just show up and take Kara’s best friend away you know what I mean, she’s her own person, she knows what’s right and wrong and you really should trust her decision. I trust Lena Luthor, I trust Kara with Lena, you’ve really hurt Kara, I would punch you myself but I know I’ll waste my energy and break my wrist so I rather not. Just tell us where Lena is, she really is a genuine person and I would even allow her to date Kara because she’s so good for her”

“She’s in a bunker of the Fortress in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, it’s under-ground, you can find it if you use x-ray vision”

The two agents let out a deep breath and ran to the commander centre where they immediately contacted Supergirl and let her know Lena’s location. Supergirl flew, as fast as she possibly can, without exhausting her power and hovered above the rainforest for a better look at the ground below with x-ray vision. She was calmer then so she decided to go through the bunker with the 100000 tons key instead of punching her way in and destroying the whole Fortress.

“LENA!?”

She yelled, in hope that the Luthor would hear her but no one was in the bunker. Just a worn out bed, small bathroom and a table with little wires and tools. She stormed through the Fortress and screamed the Luthor’s name at the top of her lungs. Nothing, nothing is here.  However, she didn’t lose hope so she got above ground once again and searched through the forest. The third call out was answered with a small respond that only her could pick up from metres away.

“Kara?”

She ran straight to Lena, pushing through every large leaves and trees in her way, the familiar heart beat led her to a spot 15 metres away from the Fortress. She launched herself at Lena, embracing her friend into a tight hug but quickly released to check if she was injured or harmed in any way. She only stepped back when Lena asked with confusion in her voice.

“Supergirl? What are you doing here? Did Kara Danvers send you”

She realised she was in her Super suit so she should not be this close to Lena Luthor right now so she straightened herself and spoke with authority in her tone.

“I’m here to rescue you and bring you back to National City, I can explain later”

Just on cue, Lena collapsed and was caught by Kara’s strong arms, she must have been exhausted, she looked it. Torn clothes, smudged mud on her cheeks, bleeding fingers, and messed up hair. She must have dealt with a lot of weird animals and plants in the past hours. Kara carried her delicately after seeing all the bruises and bleeding scratch marks on Lena and flew back to National City as fast as she can to get Lena the right medical attention she needs. Going against protocols, she brought Lena to the DEO and made sure that Alex and her medical team were going to take good care of her friend.  She didn’t leave the Luthor’s side, not until she wakes up and Kara is sure that she was really okay after what happened. She also had so many questions like “How did you get out?”, “What was your plan after you got out?”, “How can I ever make it up to you since this is all my fault” “Can we still be friends after this”.


	9. Peaceful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes the confession will happen in the next chapter I promise sorry for dragging this out so much! Sorry for the short chapter but I feel like this gotta happen first. Next chapter will probably be the last one so dont worry. Let me know what you guys think :)

“Where am I? Supergirl?”

The voice shook Kara from her sleep and she immediately backed away from the bed where she was using to rest her head. Lena looked at her, confused, one minute she was sleeping on Lena’s hand then another, she was terrified of her touch.

“It’s okay Ms Luthor, you’re safe now, you’re at the DEO and we have been taking good care of you. I heard you’ll recover in a couple of days. I just want to say, I am so sorry this has happened to you, it was all my fault”

“Who did this?”

“Superman, he doubted you and your intensions and he was..”

“Scared that I’ll hurt Kara Danvers?”

She looked down shyly and embarrassed but nodded. She snapped her head back up and opened her mouth to say something but didn’t start until she was close enough. She figured this is her chance, this is a good time to tell her about this secret so she moved forward and sat on the bed. Lena raised an eyebrow at the unexpected proximity.

“Miss Lu… Lena.. listen, I need to tell you something, Superman cut me off earlier but the thing I wanted to tell you was, I sent myself there to rescue you, I am Kara Danvers. You have all the rights in the world to be angry, it’s not that I didn’t trust you, I really do, it was just too complicated but I don’t want to hide from you anymore, you’re my best friend, you’re one of the most important people in my life and I thought you deserve the truth so..”

Lena laid her hand on the Super and whispered.

“It’s okay Kara, I knew, I understand”

“You.. huh.. you knew? How? Have you been knowing this whole time!?”

“Kinda, yes, I already suspected it the first time I met you actually and eventually you just confirmed my theory”

Shaking her head but wasn’t that surprised. Of course, Lena Luthor would have figure it out in a heartbeat. Laughing at herself for being dumb enough to believe that Lena wouldn’t have known about it ages ago. Snapped out of her dreaming gaze at the extremely intelligent Luthor, she spoke.

“Quick question, why were you wondering around the forest? Didn’t he lock you up in the bunker?”

“Well yes, he did, but I found some tools around the room and built a key to escape the bunker then of course I couldn’t lift the key or push the 10000 tons doors open so I had to encrypted a code to open the door”

“You can read Kryptonian?!”

“Yeah, I learned it a while back. Aluar Daueh T’tie B’etmier Kara.”

Her face clearly showed how impressed she was and she replied with the biggest grin on her face but looked down to her fidgeting fingers.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Lena”

“So when can I get out of here, wherever this is and I would really want to speak to Superman when he’s free. He’s very lucky he’s the only bloody family you got left and I know this is a misunderstanding but I will not hold back on my Kryptonite bullets next time he’s around… I’m joking… but please let him know that it will no longer be a joke if this ever happens again”

“Well… that is not necessary.. I already.. er… Noted, anyways how are you feeling? Can I take you home and yes you will be 100% safe when I fly you home I promise”

Looking up from her hands now with a pout that she knew Lena would not be able to resist no matter how stubborn the Luthor was. She gave in and wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s neck while Kara’s eyes lit up completely and she did a little cheerful clap. Lena shook her head and chuckled at this adorable dork of steel, she thought to herself who wouldn’t fall for this girl. Lena Luthor was carried by Kara and chuckling against the Super’s chest but the laughter was interrupted when she was stopped in her track by the Martian man himself.

“Miss Luthor, before you leave the facility, I would like to have a word please”

Supergirl looked at Lena for approval and only started to put her down when she was given one with a soft confident nod. Before J’onn lead Lena to the side, he shot her a look that clearly said “No Super hearing” and Kara put both hands up in defence, understanding the signal. Lena waltzed back a couple of minutes later, a smile on her face which meant that the conversation went well.

“Ready to go Miss Luthor?”

Lena smiled wide with her teeth showing which got Kara in a trance that she could not escape. Lena had to shake her forearm to bring Kara back to this world. Kara has really fallen too deep and she was sure if J’onn was still there, he would have known how Kara feels for Lena. She quickly swept Lena off her feet and took off, having Lena against her chest with a tight grip.

~

“You should really get some rest, Lena, I’ll leave you to sleep okay, if there’s absolutely anything you need please call me and please please please don’t come into work today or tomorrow”

“You can’t stop me from running my company Supergirl”

“Fine but please atleast just work from home, I’ll stop by L Corp to get whatever you need and you can do whatever you need from home, I’m sure Jess would understand”

Rolled her eyes but understood that Kara worried about her wellbeing so she got out her phone and called Jess. She explained what has happened with a quick cover up that didn’t really make sense but Jess knew better but to ask more than what she has been given.

“Jess will come by tomorrow to  drop off the work I have been missing. Supergirl.. Kara… I know this is a long shot but can you stay with me?”

She understood how shaken up Lena must be feeling right now so she agreed to stay but excused herself for 30 minutes as she rushed home to shower and changed her clothes. She came back with take outs and some DVDs, ready for a comfy night with Lena Luthor.

“I know I said to rest but you must be starving, come here, have some food and watch a movie with me?”

“Well if you insist, I mean I can’t actually kick you out of my apartment to sleep you’re too strong”

Kara once again did the little cheerful clap that tighten Lena’s heart. She got the CEO wrapped perfectly around her finger but she has no idea. Mulan was a great choice chosen by Lena, Kara didn’t care which one she chose, she just wanted to watch a Disney movie with Lena. Even though, she loves Disney movies and could watch them hundreds of times, Kara could not help but to steal glances of Lena, occasionally, throughout the movie. Lena looked so peaceful and content, she wasn’t the deadly CEO that intimidated everyone in the boardroom but she was just Lena, in gray sweats and a small shirt that hugs her body perfectly. Lena finally drifted to sleep as the movie came to an end so Kara picked her up gently and took her to her bed where she laid her down and tucked the sleepy CEO in safely.

“You said you would stay”

Kara heard as she was half way out of Lena’s bedroom.

“I thought you meant for that moment, not the night. Would you like me to stay until the morning?”

“Please”

Kara got into bed and stayed on her side of the bed, scared of the proximity of Lena’s body. She could not help but to eventually move closer, their faces are close enough to kiss but they didn’t , they just look at one another. Lena was the first to fall asleep and she mumbled in her sleep which Kara found adorable. The other woman suddenly started to shake and mumbled louder which Kara understood as a nightmare so she moved closer and lifted the Luthor’s head onto her chest, wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulder, holding her as close as possible to herself while stroking her hair.

“Shh.. it’s okay I’m right here, you’re safe with me, you’re safe Lena, I am right here”

Lena calmed down from the nightmare and drift back to sleep but mumbled something in her sleep when she completely snuggled her head into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“I love you”

Kara was also half asleep but she heard it. She heard it clearly. She just doesn’t know for sure if she dreamt it or not but was too exhausted to follow up on it so she too, drifted to sleep with Lena in her arm, safe.


	10. A Note

Will update the last chapter soon but quick question who wants fluff with a little smut??? let me know so i can include it in the last chap

Teaser Last Chapter: Kara doesn't think this friendship is safe for Lena while Lena becomes tongue tied when it comes to telling Kara how she feels about her. Will this friendship become something more or will I just end the chapter with broken friendship? WAHAHHAHAHAHAH


	11. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Last chapter!. Had alot of fun writing this and thank you to those who followed and put up with my terrible writing, my next fic will be much better i promise. Yes there is smut and broken friendship as promised. Please enjoy it and let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from yall again in next fic. THANK YOU EVERYONE.

Lena’s apartment is sure spacious. The king size bed situates in the middle in the far right of the room. Lena Luthor is one to enjoy a great view so of course, there is a balcony right outside, just big enough to hold 10 people. The simple gray curtains were unfortunately opened as they have not been touched for days due to Lena’s absence. The two were too exhausted last night to think about curtains so sun invaded the room with bright rays that woke Kara up first. She was not annoyed but just grumpy of the early wake up call, her body wiggled awake, lifting an arm up to cover her eyes.

It might have seemed annoying but she was yearning for more sun, her body needed it so she followed her instincts and tried to get out of bed. An arm tucked in her left, snaking from the right side stopped her. She looked down to see the hazard being Lena’s arm, dead still on her middle section. Her breath got stuck as she trailed her eyes over the figure below her. Have they been like this all night? She wondered. It seemed that the tiny distance between them was a problem so Lena hugged Kara tighter to her front and let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara fought it, she told herself, she will get more sun later when she leaves for work because right in that moment, all she wanted to do was tuck Lena closer, if it’s even possible. She put her head to the side and sniffed the bundle of messy brunette. She hummed to herself but unlucky for her, it immediately stirred the sleeping brunette. Kara’s breath was stuck in her throat, she watched as Lena blinked her eyes open and slowly realised where she was. Lena jointed away, faster and sharper than she intended.

“Oh… Kara… I am so sorry… I didn’t mean to invade your privacy”

“Oh no no the cuddle was nice, can you come back please, I am cold”

Usually, Kara would not be this cold but because she was still in the recovering process, the morning chills got to her the second Lena moved away. Lena happily and sleepily obeyed and rolled herself back into Kara’s arm but this time, they were on the same level. They laid with one another for a while, just enjoying each other’s company before they both have to return to reality. Kara’s rumbling tummy brought them back to the real world. Lena could not help but chuckled and directed her face away from an embarrassed Kara Danvers. Before Kara could protest, she got up and out of bed, headed straight to the kitchen.

Kara watched as Lena left the room, she silently cursed her stomach for ruining a comfortable morning with Lena Luthor but she knew she really need the calories intake so she too got out of bed and followed the woman into the kitchen. When Kara sat down on the island counter, 2 coffee mugs were already there waiting and Lena is behind the island, flipping pancakes.

“Hmmm, chocolate chips, my favourite”

She clapped her hands in content and Lena shook her head, smiling as she finished up the batch. Since she knew Kara is Supergirl, she had to make the extra 50 to suit her appetite which Kara very much appreciated. Lena grabbed 3 from the pile and left the rest for Kara. They ate in silence, not sure of how to address or how to start a conversation without mentioning what has been happening lately plus Lena was being weirdly quiet so Kara had to start with a generic convo maker.

“How did you sleep?”

“That was the best sleep I have ever had in months, what about you? Was it comfortable enough? Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you stay”

“No, no I’m glad you asked, I wanted to stay, how are you feeling? How is your body feeling?”

“I am fine Kara, just a bit beaten up, my body will recover by next week don’t worry”

“What were you dreaming about? You were mumbling and shaking last night”

“I don’t remember…. Sorry about that…”

“It’s okay, I held you closer because of it and you were very warm, I liked it”

Kara lowered her head as the mention of the nightmare reminded her of what Lena accidentally mumbled last night. The question sounded hesitant and scared but she managed to ask it anyways.

“Lena do you remember what you said to me last night?”

“No? Did I tell you all of L-Corp secrets in my sleep?”

“No.. you said you love me, did you … do you mean it?”

Lena stopped her motion and dropped her fork onto the plate covered with maple syrup. She jerked her head up to look at Kara, to look into Kara’s eyes, searching for the truth and what her reaction might be if it was.

“I did? Hm… yes, I mean you are my best friend Kara and you saved me, even though I still need to press charges or some kind of consequences on Clark, I don’t care if he’s your cousin but he crossed the line, he’s lucky I’m not coming after him with synthetic kryptonite”

She tried to change the topic before Kara finds out that she is in fact inlove with her. Kara’s face turned at the mention of Clark and what he did to Lena. She stared directly into Lena’s emerald, abandoned her folk and fidgeted with her hands under the counter.

“Well I love you too and speaking of Clark, we need to talk about this. Lena listen, I don’t think being friends with me is very safe… I think we should keep our distance. It’s for your own good, I mean you have enough problems to deal with, you don’t deserve this much bullshit just because of this friendship. I mean I love this friendship, it’s so important to me but your safety is more important to me too and..”

Lena’s face fell, if it was possible, it would’ve sulk further into the ground. Kara stopped talking as the crease grew on between Lena’s eyebrows. She shook her head and a tear was trying to escape but she quickly wiped it away.

“Kara, I don’t care what I have to go through, I want this, this friendship is so important to me, do you know that? Please don’t do this Kara”

“Lena, don’t make this any harder, I just think that we should keep our distance for now”

The forgotten half eaten stack of pancake was fully abandoned. She stood from her stall and hugged Lena.

“I am so sorry”

She quickly left through the bedroom’s window after gathering her belongings. She left Lena struck, still, on the stool. Lena stared at the empty spot for minutes until her alarm ringed to remind her of work. Lena just went through hell and now she lost the most important person in her life because of it. How did cuddling and pancakes turned into this so fast? She wanted to blame herself but she couldn’t because this was Kara trying to protect her from Kara’s problems therefore there wasn’t anything she can do or fix to gain this friendship back. Lena Luthor isn’t one to ever beg but she was considering on coming over to Kara’s apartment and try to talk this out. She finally stood and silently got in the shower, Lena used the opportunity to cry, cry as loud as she wanted, as bad as she wanted, as pathetic as she wanted.

Jess turned her head at a sharp looking Luthor walking towards her office. She opened her mouth to ask something but knew better but to question the CEO so she opened the door for her instead and let herself in to review the day’s agenda. She glanced from ipad in her hand to Lena multiple times, to allow a little eye contact but also to see if Lena is physically okay. Lena seemed as sharp as ever but there was sadness in her eyes, her shoulders slumped further than usual and her responses were not as witty and professional as always. They were more of variations of “hms” and “oh”.

Lena’s face fell into her palms when Jess finally left and closed the door behind her. She tried to pull herself back together before diving straight into work. It was hours later that she was interrupted by a visitor.

“Ms Danvers is here to see you, should I let her in?”

Lena could hear Jess over the coms but questioned what the excuse was this time since she said to keep their distance just hours ago so she allowed Jess to show her in. This was not what Lena has expected. The older sister, Alex Danvers was standing in front of her, not in usual black suit attire but in casual jeans and t-shirt.

“Agent Danvers? What can I do for you?”

“Lena, listen, I don’t have time, I need to be back before Kara notices so I’m going to make this quick. I know about this little arrangement you guys had, I understand the issue and the distance seems to be a good solution but I have never ever EVER seen Kara so upset, it’s been hours and she has not stop crying since she got to my apartment. Lucy … did.. accidentally.. mention about the little crush you have on her and I feel like the feeling is mutual but you guys are dummies. Before you protest to say that you guys are friends can you just watch this video really quick”

The video showed on Alex’s iphone went on for a good 5 minutes. Lena could not keep her eyes from the screen, she was locked and hooked. Her mouth dropped and a hand raised to cover her mouth occasionally throughout.

“She fought Superman!? What was going on here? Why are you showing me this?!”  

“Superman didn’t want to return you and I promise you, I have never seen her so angry, she bashed him up pretty good. Lucky, I got this video before every version of it got wiped off the face of any network. I think you guys should talk about this non-spoken thing before it’s too late because I feel like she feels more for you than you think”

Lena was overwhelmed. Kara really did that for her? She fought Superman for her? She beat Superman? Lena’s heart jumped in her chest and the adrenalin drove her to grab the phone on the table and shoot Kara’s a quick text. ‘Urgent. Come see me at my office now. Please xo’. Lena doesn’t beg but she desperately needed Kara to come before the adrenalin die down and she lose all the built confidence. A knock on the door sounded familiar just a couple of minutes later. Ah superspeed, of course. Without an invitation, Kara crashed through the door and looked around the room for danger.

“What’s wrong Lena, are you okay?”

“Kara! Kara, listen”

Took her a couple of tries to get Kara to stop looking for danger around the spacious office. She stared at Lena confused and hurt. It was like looking at a scared puppy, you didn’t know to give it space or give it a hug.

“I saw the video”

“Video? Of? Lena what’s going on?”

“I know you want to protect me but Kara… I know you fought Superman for me and you handed him his dumb ass rightfully. Is there anything you want to tell me cause in the last meeting we had in my office, I wanted to tell you that…. I love you…. like I love you more than just a friendly hug, I love you like I want to take you out to dates, to hold your hand, to kiss you every night and wake up to you every morning”

She reached out to hold onto Kara’s hand and the sudden touch did not change Kara’s facial expression at all. Surprise was the only thing Lena saw on Kara’s face as silence covered the room. Lena released her hand and stepped back, head down, avoiding Kara’s eyes, afraid of what she might say next. Her silence was an adequate answer that Lena understood as ‘I do not love you like that and you’ve completely ruined this friendship’. She could run but they were already in her office, she could jump off the balcony but she couldn’t fly so all she did was lowered herself onto the edge of the table and waited for Kara to walk out of the office and her life.

A finger caressed her chin and lifted it up as gentle as ever. Her eyes did not get the chance to register but then soon focused back onto what was right in front of her. She immediately closed her eyes and put herself into the action. Kara’s lips were right on hers. The plum full lips pressed against hers needily like they have been waiting to do that for so long. She slowly opened her eyes when the contact is lost and just like this morning, she felt cold without Kara’s touch.

“I have been wanting to do that since the day we met. Why didn’t you tell me you liked me before so we could’ve done this ages ago! Oh gosh I didn’t even know you like girls. Wow you like me, like like like me. I.. um I like… love you too”

The unspoken has been spoken and now everything was on the table. She stood from the table and straightened herself up. With the biggest smile, she spoke.

“Kara Danvers, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

“Oh Rao, we’re going on a date?! So we’re going to be dating?? I mean yes yes I will”

“Oh come here you idiot”

She grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her to stop her from rambling on. Their lips met desperately against each other. Kara’s movement slowed down when she realised that Lena’s body was still covered in bruises so the make out session turned into soft touches. This is Lena’s office, her work place but they could not help but to continue the kisses and stolen touches on the couch. Lena didn’t want to admit it but angry Kara did turn her on. The way she moved as she throw powerful punches to knock Superman down got Lena’s heart clenched up. She parted their lips to breathe and to confirm something.

“Did you really knock Superman out?”

Kara didn’t say anything but just nodded innocently. The confirmation turned Lena’s eyes into something predatory, they were hungry, they were desperate and she bit her lips at the thought of it. She grabbed Kara’s head again and hungrily kissed her. Her tongue slipped through and played with Kara’s. Kara figured it turned the Luthor on so she went with it, they both became aggressively gentle as their bodies were still recovering.

Kara slid her hand from Lena’s neck to her waist, at the hem of her skirt and tucked it slightly to ask for permission to take it off. Lena immediately got the message and unzipped the back, loosen it enough for Kara’s hand to wonder along her thighs. Clothes needed to stay on in case of an emergency but lucky she already notified Jess to not let anything interrupt her until 3, unless it is Kara Danvers. Lena’s hands wondered to the back of Kara’s bras and in one motion she undid it, just like her skirt, she loosen it enough for her hand to replace it. She cupped Kara’s breast in one hand and the other tangled in Kara’s hair while Kara’s hand wondered to her ass and squeezed it eagerly when the other held Lena’s neck in place.

Kara used both hands to push the skirt up, just enough to expose her soaked wet underwear. She gently pushed Lena’s hips down and watched as Lena grind on her thigh. Before Lena could make a noise that would definitely be heard by anyone outside, she pressed her lips against Lena’s to muddle her moan. They stopped kissing when Lena could not hold it anymore, she groaned into Kara’s mouth and she swore Lena squirmed when Kara pressed two fingers into her wetness. Thanks to her straddling position, the fingers reached deep inside and she rode them obediently. Kara watched as Lena’s eyes shut tight and head thrown back. She rode them until she came completely undone. She covered her scream with both hands over her mouth and watched as Kara smirk grew.

Kara’s fingers were dripping from Lena’s wetness so when Lena got off of them, she brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked everything off while keeping intense eye contact with Lena. That drove Lena even more, she pushed Kara back to the couch and fell to her knees in front of her. Violently pulled the woman’s pants down and spread her legs apart just enough for her head to fit. Lena’s tongue urgently explored Kara’s centre which made Kara’s back arch and her hands gripped tightly into the couch but without ripping it. She drew patterns then ducked down further to push her tongue inside. Kara’s hand now is covering her mouth and the other gripping into Lena’s hair. She switched from licking and entering until Kara came onto her tongue.

They both sat back onto the couch, breathless.

“Couldn’t wait to take me to dinner first huh?”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t help it after watching that video, sorry”

“Can’t blame you, I did look pretty hot”

Kara, now with full confidence, she smirked and winked at the panting woman and Lena for once didn’t have a good comeback to respond with because it was just solid truth. As if on cue, Jess knocked on the door, notifying Lena that her 3 o’clock will be here in 30 minutes.

“Thank you Jess, I will be ready soon”

They got off the couch, giggling, adjusting their hair, zipping and hooking themselves back up. They helped to make the other look presentable and Lena quickly went to the private bathroom to wash up.

“I better leave you to it but I will definitely see you tomorrow night. Text me?”

Lena leaned in, kissed her before replying.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night darling”


End file.
